yo, yo mewsmo y misty
by ashthedragon
Summary: un fic que escribí hace mucho, mucho tiempo. que pasaría si ash se transformara en mew?


Bueeeno... primero que nada... decir que este fic lo escribí hace un montón de tiempo.. pero un montón un montón... hara como unos... 7 años? o quizás 6? bueno, muuchos años... y que es el primer fic que escribí.por eso es taaaaaaaaaaan malo... pero vamos, por razones sentimentaleshe decidido subirlo ( o mejor dicho, re subirlo , por que ya lo habia subido en suépoca con otro nombre de usuario... ashTR . quizás alguno lo haya leido ya...) y vaya... eso, que aquí está. no os riais mucho de lo malo que es UUUUU

YO,YO MEWSMO Y MISTY.

Narrador:nuestros heroes han decidido parar a pasar la noche en un claro del bosque del encinar, en Johto.

Misty: este es un buen sitio para poner la tienda de campaña..

Ash: si... plantemosla aquí.

Ash y misty comienzan a montar la tienda mientras brock, pikachu y togepi se encargan de la comida.

Brock: eh chicos! Necesito algo de agua! Porque no vais alguno al estanque que vimos antes y me trae un cubo lleno?

Ash: yo no tengo ganas... toi mu cansao.

Misty: y yo menos...

Brock: pues alguien tiene que ir... hechadlo a suerte..

Ash: bueno... ¿ q tal piedra, papel , tijera?

Misty: OK! Los dos ocultaron una mano detrás de su espalda. Misty sacó tijeras, ash;papel.

Misty: JA! He ganado! Vas tu!

Ash: ( gruñendo de mala pipa) ahora tengo q ir al charko ese...grr...

Brock: venga ya, deja de quejarte y ve a por el agua. Y date prisa en volver que esta oscureciendo! Ash coje el cubo y desaparece por entre los matorrales.

Ash: ( pensando) grr... con lo lejos que esta el estanque...y el frio que hace...hablando de frio...¿ no pasara frio misty con esa ropa?aunque la verdad.. le pega muxo con sus ojos... esos ojos azules q parecen el inmenso mar azul... y su piel.. tan suave... (vuelve de babia) un momento...¿ que estoy pensando? Misty nunca me querra... no se porque me preocupo tanto... Ash llega al estanque y llena el cubo de agua. De repente, oye un ruido...

Ash: (asustado) q es ese ruido? ( lo vuelve a escuchar, pero esta vez muxo mas cerca) Ash miró hacia todos lados y solo ve el boske... sin enbargo, se le ocurre de mirar al cielo y ve algo q nunca esperaria ver...

Ash: ( cagaito vivo) JOEER! UN OVNI! El ovni bajaba cada vez mas, hasta que una luz envolvio por completo a ash.queda insconsciente. Cuando despierta, se encuentra atado en una camilla en una habitacion blanca entera.una luz gigante le estaba apuntando, muy parecida a las que tienen los dentistas. Entre la luz, y el brillo de la sala,ash estaba completamente deslumbrado.entonces se fijó en que no estaba solo... varios seres con aspecto parecido al humano que llevaban batas blancas con capucha que les hacia completamente imposible de verles el rostro le rodeaban, uno de ellos, hablando en un extraño idioma, ordenó a otro que trajera algo.el otro aparecio con un botecito lleno de un liquido amarillo que tenia una fotografia de un extraño pokemon pegada a modo de etiqueta... ash parecia recordar haber visto ese pokemon, pero no estaba seguro del todo... es como si sus recuerdos hubieran sido borrados por algo o alguien.. pero solo la parte correspondiente a ese pokemon. Uno de esos seres cogió una jeringilla y la llenó de ese liquido. Se dirigio hacia ash , y, acto seguido, se la clavó en el brazo. Ash, completamente paralizado por el miedo, se desmallo otra vez. Mientras tanto, en el campamento, misty esta muy procupada por ash.

Misty: ya hace 1 hora que se fue... y el estanque no está tan lejos...

Brock : tranquilizate misty, seguro que está bien... posiblemente se este hechando una siesta a pie de un arbol...

Pikachu: pikachu pi, pika pi..

Misty: voy a ir a buscarle, brock, cuida de togepi.

Brock : de acuerdo, pero no te alejes muxo. Demasiado tarde, misty ya se habia ido. Misty siguio todo el camino asta el estanque llamando a ash.

Misty: ( gritando) ASH! DONDE ESTAS! De repente , misty ve en el suelo algo que le resulta muy familiar...

Misty: ( pensando) oh no! La gorra de ash! Que hace en el suelo! ( muy nerviosa y preocupada) que le puede haber pasado? ( coge la gorra y ve que tiene manchas de sangre) oh... no... no puede ser.  
ash... ( hecha a llorar) no.. porque? Ha sido mi culpa... si hubiera ido yo... ni siquiera he podido decirle lo que siento por el...

De nuevo en la nave... Ash comienza a recuperar la consciencia... oye voces extrañas alrededor de el... pero no consige adivinar de donde vienen...tampoco es que vea muy bien.. ya que está deslumbrado por el brillo de la sala. Se frota los ojos para poder ver mejor . entonces, nota algo extraño...sus manos... son mucho mas pequeñas que antes... y sus pies mucho mas grandes y con solo 2 dedos... Ash miró a un espejo que habia en la sala y descubre porqué estaba tan raro...

Ash: ( pensando) NO PUEDE SER! SOY UN MEW! Ash intentó liberarse pero estaba atado.forcejeo mucho hasta que uno de esos seres se le acerco y le señaló la escotilla de la nave.ash le dijo q si con la cabeza y el ser sufrio un atake de risa. En poko tiempo, la risa se contagió por toda la sala y todos los seres se estaban riendo de ash. Ash, enfurecido, notó como sentia un inmenso calor en sus ojos... despues en toda la cara y , finalmente,  
en sus manos.

Ash: ( gritando ) MEW MEW MEW! De repente todas las makinas q habia en la sala explotaron o se desintegraron. Lo mismo ocurrio con las correas que estaban atando a ash.habia lanzado su ataque psiquico.

Ash: ( pensansdo) eso lo he hecho io? Como lo habre hecho? Una imagen vino a su mente... Ash: misty! Tengo q encontrarla y contarle lo q me ha pasado! Ash agarrró una reja que tapaba una ventana y tiró de ella. Le costó trabajo, pero consiguió arrancarla .  
salio disparado por ella

Ash: misty, allá voy! mientras tanto en el campamento, misty lloraba desconsoladamente y brock intentaba animarla. Brock: tranquila misty.. no ha sido tu culpa... vamos, avisemos a la teniente mara...

Misty: ( llorando) sniif... sera mejor... Misty y brock se encaminaron a la comisaria d ciudad trigal, la mas cercana a donde estaban. Misty no paraba de llorar y agarrraba fuertemente las pertenencias de ash q habia encontrado por el camino,  
especialmente su gorra, cerca de su corazón.

Brock: misty... ¿ le quieres, no? Misty se puso mu roja y bajo la mirada. Brock. Responde...¿te gustaba ash, no?

Misty: ( muy muy colorada) si... ( llora) brock.. porque ha tenido que pasar esto... porquee... Varios dias han pasado desde el horrible suceso, y misty y brock han vuelto cada uno a su casa.mientras tanto, ash no parece tener la suerte de estar tranquilo...

Chica: adelante houndour! Un houndour aparece delante de ash, enseñando amenazadoramente los dientes. Ash, completamente aterrorizado, estaba a punto de ser capturado.

Chica: houndour, mordisco! El houndour se abalanzó sobre ash y le dio un gran mordisco en la yugular.

Chica: pokeball, atrapalo! La pokeball golpeo a ash en la cabeza y este fue succionado dentro. La pokeball giró unas cuantas veces y, finalmente, se paró en seco.-

Chica: SII! HE CAPTURADO UN MEW! YUPIII! EL RARO MEW ES MIO! La chica miro la pokeball y la lanzó a tierra.

Chica: adelante mew!

Ash: (confundido, ya que nunca ha estado dentro de un pokeball) mew?

Chica: hola mew, soy tu entrenadora. Me llamo elena, pero mis amigos me dicen elex. Tu tienes algun nombre? Ash le toca en la frente y le hace ver lo q le pasó en la nave mediante telepatía.

Elex: así q antes eras humano...

Ash: ( a partir de ahora habla siempre por telepatia) si.. y necesito ayuda para encontrar a mi amiga misty.

Elex¿tu amiga? En la vision se veia como algo mas...

Ash: (colorado) umm... etto... Elex: esa chica te gusta, no?

Ash: ( + colorao q un tomate) uh... pues... si... la amo... es tan simpatica. Y guapa... y esos ojos... Elex: ( interrumpiendo) ash, vale, ya veo q la adoras, pero vuelve a la tierra!

Ash: ah.. lo siento.. es q no puedo dejar de pensar en ella...

Elex: bueno, para encontrarla necesito saber algo mas que eso... ¿ me puedes dar mas informacion?

Ash: pues.. es lider de gimasio en ciudad celeste...

Elex: umm... ciudad cleste... alli viven unas primas mias

Ash: si? Como se llaman?

Elex: bunny y sand.

Ash: y no sabras algun modo de volverme a la normalidad,por casualidad, no?

Elex: pues... yo no, pero mi prima bunny tiene poderes, es medio bruja, seguro q ella sabe algo... -Ash: vale.. pero antes , vayamos a ver a misty...

Elex: de acuerdo... Mientras tanto, en la casa de misty... RIIIING RIIING! Telefono, telefono! Una muy desmejorada misty se levanta de una cama y coge el telefono.

Misty: ( con voz cansada y triste) si?

Brock: hola misty , soy brock.

Misty: ah... hola brock...

Brock ¿ q tal te encuentras hoy?

Misty: no se si aguantaré brock... esto es muy duro para mi...

Brock. Lo sé misty.. yo tambien lo estoy pasando fatal.. pero tienes que superarlo.. si ash estubiera aquí no te queria ver de ese modo...

Misty: lo se...( llora) brock... no se que hacer.. mi vida no tiene sentido...

Brock: tranquilizate misty... descansa un poko y intenta animarte...

Misty: (aun llorando) sniif... lo intentaré brock... Misty colgó el telefono y desvió su mirada hacia una pared llena de fotos de ash.se fijó especialmente eb una en que ash estaba en la playa, en bañador.

Misty: ( pensando) q mono estaba ese dia ... en la playa... q bien nos lo pasamos... Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un ruido, llamaban a la puerta de su habitacion. Misty no contestó. Al ver que no contestaban, daisy abrio la puerta.

Daisy: osea... misty? Cuando te vas a olvidar de ese chico? Osea tia, no te convina, sabes? Yo te buscare uno super chupi guay...

Misty: ( con voz triste) no quiero otro... quiero a ash.

Daisy: como tu digas... te he traido una super chupi sopa de gallina blanca... tomatela, te sentiras super mega mejor... sabes?

Misty: no gracias... no tengo hambre...

Daisy: como quieras tia, pero estás mega desmejoradisima.. ( mira su reloj) uy! Que hora es! Me voy q tengo q ir a las super mega rebajas de lacoste y nike...(tal y como se leeria en español, no naik) ( deja la sopa en una mesilla) adiosito! Daisy se fue tan rapido como habia llegado. Misty se sentó en su cama. Se quedó mirando las fotos de ash otra vez. Esta vez se fijó en una que se habia hecho en el festibal de maiden's peak.llevava un bonito kimono verde.

Misty: ( pensando) aaay... q guapo esta en esa foto.. y sus ojos.. Misty siguio admirando las fotos de ash , mientras abajo, en la puerta de la casa ocuria algo...

Elex: aquí es, el gimnasio celeste.

Ash ¡que bien! Estoy impaciente por volver a verla! Ash dio un par de volteretas en el aire. Estaba muy feliz y no podia evitar comportarse como el mew q era. Se acercó a la puerta y llamó a el timbre. Nadie respondia. Volvio a llamar. Seguian sin contestar.

Elex: parece q no hay nadie en casa.. Pero ash no se daba por vencido. Miró hacia arriba, habia una ventana abierta. Ash voló hacia ella...

Elex : ash, que haces! Ash no oyó lo que le dijo elex y se sentó en la ventana... Dentro de la habitacion, misty estaba tumbada en su cama, mirando otra vez las fotos de ash.algo llamó su atencion... un pokemon se habia sentado en su ventana. Misty no sabia por que, pero la presencia de ese pokemon le hacia sentir mejor...

Misty: hola... lindo pokemon... Ash voló hacia misty y se sentó en su regazo.

Ash: mew...

Misty: q mew mas simpatico...( lo acaricia)

Ash: (feliz) meeew!

Misty: ( pensando) este mew es muy raro...es como si "EL" estubiera aquí... (en voz alta) mew...(lo abraza) sabes q mew? Me recuerdass a un chico q me gusta muxo... se llamaba ash. Ash, muy sorprendido por la declaracion, miró a misty y le tocó en la frente con una de sus pequeñas manos. Le hizo ver todo lo que le habia pasado.

Misty: (confundida) ttu eres aash? No estas muerto? ( lo abraza fuertemente) ash! Como me alegro de verte!

Ash: (muy feliz) yo tambien me alegro misty! Oye.. lo q dijiste antes es verdad?

Misty: ( muy muy muy colorada) estoooo... si...

Ash: ( incluso mas colorado) pues... yo... yo tambien te quiero... En ese momento , misty ya no veia al mew, veia a ash.sus cabezas se acercaban como si estubieran siendo atraidas por un iman.. sus miradas se cruzaron...cuando... DING DOOONG! Sono el timbre. Ambos volvieron a la realidad.

Ash: esa debe ser elex.

Misty : habra q abrirle, no?

Ash: claro. Los dos fueron a abrirle.

Misty : hola, tu deves de ser elex.

Elex: y tu misty. Encantada de conocerte, ash me ha estado hablando mucho de ti...

Misty: lo mismo digo.

Elex: bueno, q tal si vamos a ver a mis primas para ver si pueden hacer algo con ash?

Ash: Eso! Quiero volver a ser humano!

Misty: Pues vamos. Elex y misty salieron hacia la casa de sand y bunny. Ash se sentó en el hombro de misty a disfrutar del paseo.

Ash: ( riendo feliz) mew! Mew mew mew! De pronto, una chica de unos 20 años y rubia aparecio corriendo despavorida por la calle seguida de un perro con cara de no muy buenos amigos...

Chica: SOCORROOOOO! Ash, q no soportaba ver sufrir a nadie, voló en su ayuda. Miró haca el perro y volvio a sentir ese extraño calor que sintió en la nave espacial... De repente, el perro comenzó a flotar en el aire rodeado por un aura de energia psiquica. Ash, q ya controlaba algo mas sus poderes,señaló con una de sus manitas a el horizonte. El perro, aun flotando,  
salio despedido en esa direccion.

Chica: gracias por salvarme! Me llamo mª belen, y tu?

Ash: ( cansado por los esfuerzos) mew...

Mªbelen: muchas gracias mew¿ quien es tu entrenador? Ash señaló a elex.

Mª belen: oh, muchas gracias! Tiene usted un pokemon maravilloso!

Elex: de nada mujer...

Mª belen: bueno, muchas gracias y adios, q tengo q irme a dar clases...( nota de la autora: mª belen exixte, es mi profe de verano, y le prometi sacarla en el fic...)

Todos: adioooos! Siguieron caminando ( todos menos ash q hiba en el hombro de misty) hasta que llegaron a la casa de sand y bunny. Elex llamó a la puerta. Inmediatamente abrio una chica.

Elex: sand! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!

Sand: ea q si prima! Las dos se dieron un abrazo.

Elex: y bunny, como está?

Sand: Muy bien.por cierto.. ¿ quien es tu amiga?

Elex: ah! Esa es misty y ese de su hombro es ash.

Sand: hola misty. ( se acerca a ash y lo acaricia en la cabeza) hola ash.

Ash: mew! Sand: jijijiji que simpatico! Bien, que os trae por aquí?

Misty: habiamos venido a ver si bunny puede ayudar a ash.

sand; a ash? Q le pasa?

Elex: veras... te parecera una broma... pero ash no es un pokemon. Es humano.

Sand: humano?

Misty: si, y creemos q bunny podria ayudarle.

Sand: bueno, pasad. Los cuatro entraron a la casa y se sentaron en los sofás de la casa ( menos ash q seguia en el hombro de misty)

Sand: bunny! Deja el baileys y ven pá ca!

Bunny: voy! Bunny entro por la puerta escondiendo una botella de baileys tras su espalda.

Bunny: hola elenita! Q tal estas! Elex: mu bien! Y tu tambien, creo!

Bunny: sip¿ y tu amiguita quien es?

Sand: bunny, estos son misty y ash. Estan aquí porque necesitan tu ayuda.

Bunny: mi ayuda? Q os pasa?

Ash: quiero q me transformes en humano otra vez..

Bunny: ( asustada) q ha sido eso? Quien lo ha dicho?

Ash: yo, ash. Bunny: ( se acerca a ash) tu? No puede ser... los pokemon no hablan...!

Misty: es q ash no es un pokemon... ash es humano y necesita tus poderes para poder volver a la normalidad..

Bunny: bueno... no creo q la magia pueda hacerle nada.. pero siempre queda la ciencia...seguidme, os llevaré a mi laboratorio... Bunny se encaminó a una habitacion seguda por elex, sand y misty. Ash seguia en el hombro de misty. Ash se restregó contra la mejilla de misty ( tal y como lo haria un mew) en señal de cariño. Misty le acaició en la cabeza para agradecerselo.

Ash: ( feliz) meeeeew! Llegaron a una habitacion donde habia muxas maquinas raras y una camilla. Al fondo, mirando algo con un microscopio, habia un chico.

Bunny: Elex, misty, ash, os presento a new2, el pekeño einstain.

Todos: Holaaa...

New: y bien, q es lo q pasa?

Bunny: tenemos un caso de humano en cuerpo de pokemon.. crees que podras hacer algo?

New: seguro.

New:A ver... tumbate ahí... Ash se tumbó en la camilla y new le examinó con un fonendoscopio.

New: umm... parece estar bien... ( saca una jerinilla) tomaré una muestra de tu adn.. Ash puso el brazo y new le extrajo sangre.

Bunny: ahora, quedate ahí un rato... New examinó al microscopio la sangre de ash.

New: umm.. ya se como arreglarlo...(coge un botecito de un armario) esto hará q vuelvas a la normalidad... New coge otra jeringa y le inyecta el contenido del liquido a ash. -Ash: Cuanto tardará en hacerme efecto?

New: no muxo... Ash se sentia raro... su cuerpo comenzó a brillar (como si estubiera evolucionando) y volvio a ser el mismo de antes

Ash: uh? Soy yo de nuevo?

Misty: si , eres el ash de siempre... Y, sin esperar mas, se besaron.

Sand, elex y bunny: (llorando) Q BONITA PAREJA HACEEN! New: EL PEKEÑO EINSTAIN HA RESUELTO OTRO PROBLEMA!

Ash: te quiero misty.

Misty: yo tambien...

FIN


End file.
